In a conventional thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, to reduce horizontal lines or X-lines during display, data lines in a fanout region are made from the gate metal layer. A data lead wire is connected to a data line through a transparent conductive layer in a via. In the fabrication of an array substrate, data-data short (DDS) often exists. However, it is difficult to detect the locations of DDS using conventional technology.